


Behave

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, seb stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Sebastian gets Chris to behave.





	Behave

Sebastian and Chris had both been in New York for a week. Chris was starting to film another movie in New York and Sebastian on a break. Instead of getting a hotel Chris was crashing at Sebastian’s. It was something they both hadn’t done before. They hadn’t seen each other since the Endgame premier and they really didn’t talk with each other. There was a shift since Chris wasn’t going to be around him anymore. Sebastian was upset about it and Chris didn’t seem to care. Sebastian thought by having Chris stay with him they could work it out.

Sebastian was sitting on his couch when Chris came in pissed off. Sebastian looked over at him and can see him seething. “Chris you okay,” Sebastian asked.

“No, no I am not okay. This director is a fucking dick. He told the female lead that she was just a pretty face for the movie and not to show a sustenance for her character,” Chris vented.

“Dude, sounds like the guys needs his ass kicked. You don’t talk to women like that at all,” Seb agreed.

Chris continued, “What’s worse is he looked at me as was like try not to act to gay. Are you Fucking kidding me? Who the fuck says something like that?” Chris throws done his bag.

Sebastian puts his book down and gets up. He walks over to where Chris is and places his hand on his shoulder. “Chris you need to relax and calm down. This is not good for you. I don’t want you to get all worked up and then end up getting fired,” Sebastian rationalized. Chris nodded.

“Yeah, I know. I mean I don’t need the money buts its not good for my career,” Chris sounded defeated.

Seb was worried for Chris, “Are you doing okay other than work?”

Chris shook his head.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Seb asked.

“What’s their to talk about. I mean Marvel is over for me. 10 years of my life is now gone. I don’t get to work with you like every year or 2. I don’t get to see everyone who I am have worked with all the time every year. I suck at communicating so a lot of those friendships are going to fall apart. I mean I didn’t even stand up for...,” Chris shook his head.

Seb turned him around to face him, “You need to get out of your head.”

“How can I when I am always alone,” Chris mentioned.

“You’re not alone now,” Seb retorted.

“It’s not like you actually want me here Seb. Something is different between us,” Chris pointed out.

“I was hoping we could fix it while you stay here,” Seb answered.

“I don’t even know what happened to us,” Chris looked at the floor defeated.

“Well, for one that magazine article interview where you mentioned wanting a wife and kids. I thought what we had was something but you never wanted to admit what we had. It was always just a fling for you Chris. I know you saw the con footage of me saying I would avoid you and I know that didn’t help. Why don’t we both come out as bi-sexual in the media and be done. Then we can bot be together and happy like we have been before. You can stay here more. I can come visit you in Boston,” Sebastian spoke.

Chris’ anxiety was ramping up. “I can’t Sebastian. I can’t come out as bi. I wish I could. I would get crucified for it,” Chris started shutting down.

Seb reached out to touch his arm and Chris pulled away. “Now that your done with Cap. You won’t be crucified plus this will help the whole political thing you have going. You would also get more roles,” Sebastian tried to reassure.

Chris began to pace. “You will never understand Sebastian. I can’t ever come out,” Chris yelled.

“Why? Huh? Your parents and siblings would support you. Your fans would support you. I would support you. Your friends would support you. I don’t think anyone wouldn’t support you. There is nothing to worry about if you came out,” Sebastian yelled back.

Chris felt like he was backed into a corner he slapped Sebastian. Sebastian’s mouth dropped open.

“Fuck Seb. I am so sorry,” Chris apologized.

Seb’s eyes had the predatory gaze that he got when he was punishing Chris. “You being bad baby boy. I think someone needs to be punished,” Seb dominantly spoke.

Chris started to cower, “No, no, no. Please No.” Chris started to back away from Sebastian.

“Behave,” Seb angrily spit. Chris stopped and dropped to his knees. “Good boy. Now I am going to give you what you need baby.”

Seb sat back down on the couch. “Baby boy I want you to come over here and strip,” Sebastian ordered. Chris stood and walked over in front of Seb and striped down to his boxer briefs. “Those come off too.” Chris pulled them down and placed them on his pile of clothes. “Good boy. Come lay over my lap so I can give you your punishment.” Chris remained quiet and did what he was told. “I am thinking 30 today since I am punishing you for everything that’s happened since we last saw each other is that understood?” Chris nodded. “I need you to verbally responded baby.”

“Yes, daddy,” Chris responded. Sebastian smiled as he spanked Chris. He alternated between his ass cheeks. When they were a nice shade of red Sebastian moved to his thighs. Chris was yelping and crying at this point and he had 5 more to go.

“You’re doing so well for me baby. If you take the last 5 without any issues then you get a reward. Would you like that,” Sebastian asked?

Chris sniffled, “Yes daddy.” Sebastian decided to smack Chris’ balls for the last 5. Chris jerked and yelped but didn’t pull away. His body remembered this from the last time they did this when Chris needed it on the set of Endgame.

“You have done so well baby. You want your reward now,” Sebastian praised.

“Yes, please daddy,” Chris responded.

“Alright baby boy. I want you to lay down on the couch on your back,” Sebastian told him. Chris laid down on the chaise part of the couch. “So good for me.” Seb stripped out of his clothes and pulled out a lube packet from the couch he had hidden. “I am going to open you up for my cock baby.” Chris whimpered as Seb pushed a slicked-up finger into his hole. He pumped his finger in and out of Chris until there was not resistance and then slicked up another finger.

“More daddy, please,” Chris begged. Seb was using 3 fingers spreading him open. He wanted to be able to take care of Chris and not hurt him. “Daddy I need you in me now,” Chris demanded.

“Be good baby,” Sebastian reprimanded.

“Please daddy. Please fuck me. I need you cock filling me up,” Chris was slurring his words.

Sebastian lubed up his cock and slid in. Chris moaned and arched into him. “Fuck baby boy you are so tight and warm. You suck me right in,” Seb keened. He pistoned his hips fast into his baby boy hitting his prostate. Chris arched and squeezed his legs around Seb.

“Daddy I am going to come,” Chris pleaded.

“Come for me whenever baby. Let go. Show me how good you feel. Come for me my best boy ever,” Seb softly spoke as he relentlessly pounded Chris’ prostate. Chris came panting his stomach and squeezing Seb’s cock like a vice. Within minutes of Chris orgasm Seb filled up Chris.

They both were coming down from their highs. “Seb Thank you,” Chris blinked.

“You’re welcome,” Seb nuzzled into Chris’ neck. “We can do this together you know.”

Chris nodded, “I know I can do anything with you by my side. I will call my manger in the morning to set up something were we can come out together. I am sick of hiding who I am. I also miss being with you.”

“I know it can be scary baby,” Seb smirked. “Chris I am with you till the end of the line.”

“Seb you sap,” Chris chuckled and hugged Seb to him tightly. Chris knew this was the beginning of the end of this chapter in his life. He was thankful that he had Sebastian to help him through it.


End file.
